


Machigatta no otoko

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Advice, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Lo conosceva da quindici anni, erano sempre stati amici e lui era sempre stato sincero nei suoi confronti.Glielo doveva.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	Machigatta no otoko

Quella mattina, faceva più freddo del solito.

Aiba si era svegliato nel suo letto, senza la minima voglia di alzarsi per andare a lavoro.

Avrebbero dovuto registrare la nuova puntata dell’Himitsu no Arashi.

Lui e Jun.

Da quando aveva saputo che avrebbero dovuto registrare insieme, aveva vissuto un po’ d’attesa e un po’ d’ansia.

Doveva parlargli, ma non aveva assolutamente voglia di farlo.

Eppure, sapeva di non poterlo evitare. Era da giorni che cercava il momento adatto, che aspettava per essere certo di cosa avrebbe dovuto effettivamente dirgli.

Aveva evitato di restare da solo con lui, perché effettivamente non si sentiva pronto.

Ma aveva aspettato fin troppo tempo ormai, e sentiva di non riuscire più a trattenersi. Si sentiva maledettamente in colpa per quello che stava accadendo, ma il fatto che Jun lo ignorasse lo faceva stare ancora peggio.

Lo conosceva da quindici anni, erano sempre stati amici e lui era sempre stato sincero nei suoi confronti.

Glielo doveva.

*****

Quella mattina, Jun non era tranquillo.

Aveva una strana sensazione, come se stesse per accadere qualcosa di spiacevole. E, per quanto si rendesse conto dell’irrazionalità della cosa, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso quel nervosismo.

Era Aiba, decise.

Da quando aveva messo piede nella macchina, si era reso conto che c’era qualcosa di strano in lui.

Mentre giravano manteneva il suo solito contegno (cioè, nessun contegno), ma non appena le telecamere si spegnevano, rimaneva in silenzio ed evitava il suo sguardo come la peste.

Jun era profondamente irritato, ed oltremodo confuso; non sapere che cosa stesse accadendo, cosa fosse successo all’amico, lo innervosiva ancora di più.

Fu solo a fine registrazioni che si decise a prenderlo in contropiede.

Avevano salutato lo staff e l’ospite, e si preparavano a tornare a casa, quando Jun fermò l’amico nel corridoio degli studi della TBS, afferrandolo per un polso.

Vide Aiba sobbalzare e voltarsi, per poi chinare lo sguardo quando si accorse di chi fosse stato a bloccarlo.

“MatsuJun... dimmi” mormorò, con un tono sommesso che l’altro raramente gli aveva sentito utilizzare.

“Ti va di cenare insieme? È tardi ormai, non ho particolarmente voglia di tornare a casa e cucinare” gli chiese con un sorriso, fingendo che non stesse accadendo nulla di strano.

Lo vide tentennare, per pochi secondi. Poi Aiba fece un sorriso, stentato, ed annuì.

“D’accordo, ci sto. In effetti... c’è qualcosa di cui ti volevo parlare” gli rispose.

E il sorriso, per stentato che fosse, era definitivamente sparito.

****

Aiba giocava con le bacchette sul suo okonomiyaki.

Anzi, più che giocarci, era corretto dire che lo stava torturando.

Era nervoso, come raramente ricordava di essere stato prima di allora.

Era quasi riuscito a sfuggire alle sue responsabilità, ma Jun non gli aveva lasciato scampo; aveva notato che c’era qualcosa che non andava, e del resto Aiba non aveva creduto nemmeno per un secondo di riuscire a far finta di nulla.

L’amico era sempre stato sensibile al malumore altrui, una dote che lui aveva sempre apprezzato.

Fino a quel momento.

Vide le dita di Jun schioccare davanti a lui, come a volerlo risvegliare da una sorta di trance.

“Aiba-chan, allora? Sei ancora fra noi?” gli chiese, ironico. Aiba ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“Gomen-ne, Jun-kun. Ero assorto fra i miei pensieri” l’altro alzò un sopracciglio, poco convinto.

“Allora? Di che cosa mi volevi parlare?”

Aiba trattenne il respiro. Lottò contro la voglia di alzarsi dal tavolo e scappare, ma lo ritenne un gesto troppo puerile e vigliacco per poterlo effettivamente mettere in atto.

Posò le bacchette, metodico, e si costrinse a guardare Jun negli occhi.

Vide la preoccupazione, la confusione, miste ad una sorta d’ansia, come di chi si attendesse il peggio.

E, Aiba lo sapeva, non sarebbe rimasto deluso da quanto aveva da dirgli.

“Non è semplice. Non avrei mai voluto affrontare questo discorso con te, ma... te lo devo, in un certo senso. Cioè, te l’avrei detto comunque, sei un mio amico e io non ti voglio nascondere niente, perché...”

“Masaki!” esclamò l’altro, sbarrando gli occhi. Aiba chinò gli occhi, arrossendo. Si rendeva conto dell’insensatezza del suo discorso, ma non aveva saputo fare di meglio.

Guardò in basso. Di nuovo, prese un respiro profondo. Di nuovo, alzò lo sguardo, con una sorta di determinazione.

“Jun... temo di essermi innamorato”

*****

Jun aveva sbarrato gli occhi.

Non capiva.

 _Temo di essermi innamorato..._ innamorato. Era felice che Aiba si fosse confidato con lui, era felice che fosse innamorato.

Ma non comprendeva quel ‘temo’. Non comprendeva il suo volto, che ancora mostrava un’espressione funerea.

Continuò a fissarlo, con una certa ansietà.

“Di chi?” chiese, e l’istinto improvvisamente gli disse che non avrebbe voluto conoscere la risposta a quella domanda.

L’amico sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime, e Jun ebbe voglia di urlare.

“Aiba...” lo incitò, vedendo che l’altro continuava a tacere. “Aiba-chan, di chi?” ripeté.

Questi si morse un labbro, smettendo di guardarlo.

“Della persona sbagliata” mormorò.

E Jun comprese. Comprese, perché c’era solo una persona di cui poteva essere sbagliato innamorarsi.

Deglutì. Avrebbe tanto voluto sbagliarsi. Avrebbe voluto fingere di non capire quello che l’altro gli stava dicendo. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, andarsene, correre via. Non ascoltarlo più.

E invece, decise di farsi del male.

“Dai, dimmelo” insistette, con un tono talmente riluttante da contraddirsi da solo.

Avrebbe voluto che Aiba gli dicesse un nome diverso da quello che stava pensando, ormai incessantemente. Non fu così fortunato.

“Jun... si tratta di Sho”

Aiba aveva ragione, era la persona sbagliata.

Era sbagliato, perché Sho era eterosessuale fino al midollo.

Era sbagliato, perché Sho odiava essere messo in quel tipo di situazioni, dover deludere un amico.

Era sbagliato, perché Jun aveva già lottato per quella causa.

E aveva perso.

“Oh” disse soltanto. Annuì ripetutamente, mordendosi le labbra, cercando di stabilire velocemente quale fosse la reazione giusta.

Rendendosi conto del fatto che non sarebbe riuscito a prendere in giro una persona che conosceva da così tanto tempo.

“Pensi di dirglielo?” era stata l’unica cosa sensata che gli era venuta in mente. Aiba era arrossito, ed aveva annuito brevemente.

Jun chiuse gli occhi, per un secondo soltanto.

“Io... io te l’ho voluto dire perché so quello che provi per Sho, so quello che è successo fra di voi e...” farfugliò confusamente il più grande, ma l’altro lo interruppe subito.

“Aiba-chan... fra me e Sho-kun non c’è stato assolutamente niente. Io gli ho detto che provavo qualcosa per lui, lui mi ha detto che non ricambiava. Ed è finita lì. Non provo più nulla per lui” nel momento esatto in cui pronunciava quelle parole, si sentì un mostro.

Odiava mentire ad Aiba.

“Pensi che sia un errore dirglielo?” gli chiese, con il tono sommesso di chi è confuso e non sa esattamente cosa fare.

E per Jun le cose non erano granché più chiare; da un lato non voleva ferire l’amico dicendogli brutalmente come la pensava, ma dall’altro non voleva nemmeno che si sentisse scoraggiato. Non da parte sua, non per quella specifica occasione.

Era preso nel mezzo.

“Senti Masaki, Sho mi ha respinto, è vero. Ma è successo anni e anni fa, era una persona diversa da quella che è adesso. Io non so se ti andrà bene o meno, ma... non sei il tipo di persona da tenersi le cose dentro, giusto?”

Io _sono quel tipo di persona_ pensò. _Sono il tipo di persona che non lascia trasparire niente di sé, il tipo di persona che tiene i pensieri racchiusi in una parte della mente in cui siano inaccessibili per chiunque. E sono così anche a causa di Sho._

Avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto questo, così come mille altre volte avrebbe voluto dire a qualcuno come effettivamente si sentiva.

Ma, per l’ennesima volta, tacque.

L’okonomiyaki era ormai freddo, immangiabile, ma lui non aveva più fame.

Si erano alzati ed erano usciti dal locale, Jun aveva affrettato il passo sentendo un impellente bisogno d’aria.

Sul marciapiede, prima di dividersi, Aiba l’aveva guardato negli occhi, finalmente senza nessuna macchia.

“Jun... ti ringrazio. Immagino che non sia stato semplice per te sentirmi dire... ecco... quello che provo per Sho. Ma come ho detto, tu ci sei passato, e sei mio amico e io...”

“Dovevi dirmelo. Lo so, Masaki” aveva ribattuto, con tono stanco.

Si erano sorrisi brevemente, ma il sorriso di Aiba era di gran lunga più sincero del suo.

Si erano diretti verso le rispettive macchine, si erano augurati la buona notte e si erano finalmente separati.

Jun entrò nell’abitacolo, appoggiandosi pesantemente contro lo schienale.

“Buona fortuna, Aiba-chan” aveva mormorato, prima di mettere in moto e andarsene.

Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

*****

_“Aiba-chan... mi dispiace”_

_“Ma io e te... siamo comunque amici, no?”_

_“Grazie. Ti voglio bene, lo sai”_

Aiba aveva voglia di piangere, ma sapeva che farlo non avrebbe avuto senso.

Si era illuso.

Aveva pensato di essere diverso. Che _Sho_ fosse diventato una persona diversa.

Ma, del resto, non poteva fargliene una colpa se i loro interessi puntavano in direzioni diametralmente opposte.

Quel giorno, faceva più freddo del solito.

Stava seduto nella green room, in attesa dell’inizio delle riprese.

Era troppo presto, era ancora da solo; ma non gli dispiaceva troppo, per una volta.

Il primo di loro ad arrivare, buffo caso del destino, fu Jun.

Aiba alzò lo sguardo, accennando un saluto silenzioso, e l’amico inclinò la testa con un sorriso triste.

“Non è andata come speravi, vero?” gli chiese, con tono rassicurante. Aiba sospirò, scrollando le spalle.

“Lo sapevi, vero?” domandò, stanco.

Jun scosse la testa, andando a sedersi accanto a lui.

“No. Lo potevo immaginare, ma non lo sapevo. Come ti ho detto... è passato del tempo. E poi, tu non sei me” gli rispose, non senza una certa amarezza.

Aiba si voltò a guardarlo, poi istintivamente lo abbracciò.

“Non sono migliore di te. È solo che... Sho è etero, punto. Non sono io, non sei tu”

Jun sorrise di fronte alla capacità dell’altro di riuscire a consolare quando invece avrebbe dovuto essere consolato.

“Sì, probabilmente hai ragione. Ma... ti senti comunque rifiutato, no? Come se improvvisamente ti fosse crollato addosso un peso che non riesci a sopportare. O mi sbaglio?” Aiba aggrottò le sopracciglia. Attese qualche secondo, ma non rispose alla sua domanda. Invece, gliene pose un’altra.

“Non ti è passata, vero? Sei ancora innamorato di lui” disse. Jun rise, di una risata triste.

“Dici che è così palese?” il più grande scosse la testa.

“No, non così tanto. Ma se ti sei sentito come mi sento io adesso, non vedo come possa esserti passata del tutto. È una ferita che non va mai via del tutto, no?”

Aiba avrebbe voluto essere rassicurato, e Jun avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo.

Ma non sarebbe arrivato al punto di mentire al suo migliore amico.

“No. Non passa del tutto. Si cicatrizza, vai avanti. Smetti di pensarci. Ma rimane sempre lì, non puoi dimenticarti della sua esistenza”

Aiba gli posò la testa sulla spalla, cedendo alla stanchezza, più mentale che fisica.

“Almeno siamo in due, no? La cosa non ti fa sentire almeno un po’ meglio?”

Risero, insieme.

Era una magra consolazione, e lo sapevano entrambi. Ma Aiba aveva ragione.

Non era tanto il fatto che condividessero lo stesso dolore, quanto il sapere che al mondo esisteva qualcuno che sapeva esattamente come l’altro si sentisse.

Jun tacque, conscio del fatto che Masaki non si aspettava comunque una risposta. 

Se fino a qualche giorno fa avrebbe desiderato di non sentire quello che aveva da dirgli, di non venire a sapere del suo amore per Sho e di quello che provava, adesso ne era felice, in un certo senso.

Era felice perché sapeva quello che lo aspettava, e sarebbe stato accanto a lui, offrendogli una spalla su cui piangere, un orecchio che l’avrebbe ascoltato. Un amico che riuscisse a capirlo.

Quello che avrebbe voluto avere lui anni fa.

Rimasero lì, in silenzio, fino all’arrivo degli altri.

Erano uniti da un male comune, e non c’era realmente bisogno di parole; non più.


End file.
